The Godforsaken World
by ArtyomReaper
Summary: The Elsword world, but with a touch of reality and fine-detail. The El party must face their greatest enemies, not only monsters, but themselves and each other. All kinds of pairings, not all are finalized.
1. Chapter 1

****-This is my first story so please go easy on me haha. Just so you guys know ahead of time, this COULD(not guaranteed) very well have incest so if you're not into that or are disgusted at that, that's your warning to leave now. Although, you can stay for the other pairings that there will most definitely be.****

 ** **\- For the most part, I want to stay true to the lore, and a bit to the original story. I don't want this to feel like some teenage re-imagining of Elsword plot. Not that there's anything wrong with that, I just prefer fanfics that stick somewhat true to the characters and plot. Cause then you can really see and "feel" the characters and the story feels true rather than just some fanfic. so I'm gonna try my best to do just that.****

 ** **-I'm gonna try to setup a discord server when I have the time for suggestions, comments, and just typical discussions on stuff you guys wanna talk about.****

 ** **-My ign on Elsword is Perfervid, and yes I know it's weird but the word has a deep meaning mang.****

 ** **-Although I wanna stay as true to the lore as I can, I will be changing the story forsures.****

 ** **-There will be more info at the end of this chapter.****

 ** **-I do not own KoG's 2.5d MMORPG,**** ** _ _ **Elsword,**__** ** **nor do I own any of its characters, story, or anything else related to the game or the company.****

 ** **-Elsword (17, Infinity Sword)****

 ** **-Elesis (19, Crimson Avenger)****

 ** **-Rena (?, Grand Archer(might be subjected to change))****

 ** **-Raven (19, Veteran Commander(I kept his bandanna from his Weapon Taker class))****

 ** **-Ara (17, Asura)****

 ** **-Add (18, Lunatic Psyker)****

 ** **Aisha(17, Void Princess)****

 ** **-Eve (Unknown, Code Nemesis)****

 ** **-LuCiel(Uknown and 25; Catastrophe)****

 ** **-Rose(Crimson Rose, 20)****

 ** **-Chung(17, Deadly Chaser)****

 ** **-Ain(TBA)****

"Goddamn it Elsword!" Elesis screamed at her brother,"how many times do I have to tell you to stop rushing in so rashly?!" Elesis was in front of the group and everyone knew not to interrupt the siblings when they engaged in an argument. Arguing though, was something they did frequently, especially ever since they both accepted the power of the Dark El.

Elsword had a grimace on his face now stepping towards Elesis. "Why do you always have to treat me like a child?" It was apparent Elsword was angry at his sister. "You always act like I can't handle any of this!" Elsword exclaimed as he swished his hand in the air at the sight before them. There lay a defeated underling sent by Karis, one whose havock knew no bound. His appearance resembled that of the Grim Reaper. Dissipated portals and a cracked yellowed and darkened ground made of ancient quartz which had once trembled at the continuous attacks, now lay still. Elsword had delivered the last blow, but he sustained damage himself-something else that was not unusual. Elesis gave Elsword a glare which Elsword returned with a glare himself.

The red headed sister had her hair down slick and smooth, her face usually serious was full of anger and her grip tightened around her sword still stained with the remnant of the monster. The silence felt like it lasted hours, the siblings' sent swords at each other through their glares and an endless clash ensued.

Raven with his bandanna flowing ever so slightly by a breeze-which had shifted it's way onto the group-sat hunched down unfazed by the sight. Aisha with her top and its pure white and velvet purple tried to avert her gaze, these feuds between the siblings always made her feel uncomfortable, and Rena as the motherly figure she was for the group, comforted her. Rena hailed silence because she knew as well as anyone in the group, that any words of consolation would risk further dispute and enraging them more too, something none of them wanted to handle. Eve with her silver hair lightly lifting and dropping from the breeze lacked as much of a reaction as Raven did. She was used to this type of commotion from the siblings, not that it mattered. She saw it as a waste of time and would usually use this time to look over her nasods. Chung would play with Lu and ruffle her hair as she would smile and pinch his cheeks, all the while Ciel stood guard high over them like a light pole. He could manage guarding Lu but also delving himself in his own world of thoughts, a deep one. Rose stood smiling seeing Chung and Lu play, it reminded her of her own childhood.

Elesis finally broke the silence. "Stop being so damned rash Elsword! You act like everything's a game and that way of thinking is so annoying and immature!" Elsword remained glaring for a what seemed an entire minute until he scoffed, "the only thing that's annoying is that you keep attacking me after our battles. I'm really getting sick of it sis, I'm not a child anymore. I can handle myself, so back off." The last part was nearly hissed, and Elesis sure enough heard it.

She stared at Elsword, thinking about how much she cared for him. She knew he could handle himself, but he was all she had. She didn't know where their father was, and to be frank she liked the El Search Party, but they meant nothing to her without Elsword. Ever since she had let in the Dark El a year ago she could only see the rest of the group as acquaintances or just party members. She used to see them as dear friends, but now she couldn't, her emotions were fogged. The Dark El had also awakened a deep insanity she held….for her brother.

Elsword used to be so happy and full of eagerness to explore and become stronger. Now he was more reserved and both anger-filled and selfish. In himself he felt a touch of darkness that his heart couldn't make out no matter how hard he tried.

The group was now always so serious with Elsword's and Elesis's change in temperament and behavior. They still had their fun and conversed like children at recess, but everyone knew that there was a heavy unease and awkward silence from time to time as the siblings rarely partook in the group's mischief and like-so conversations.

Aisha felt for Elsword, and how he was now. They had always fought, but looking back at it now, those times made her happy. Now when she tried to tease or scuffle with him, all it earned her was a look of annoyance from the boy with red and a look of hatred and a glare from the girl with red. It made her feel a little depressed, even with Rena's sentiments and support. She always knew she felt something for Elsword even if he annoyed her a tad bit, but now not having the same Elsword, it made her realize just how much he meant to her.

Elesis took a step back and squinted her eyes at Elsword as if to try and see through him somehow. She then turned away and started back towards Sander.

Elsword spoke up "hey wait, we gotta wait on the other two that went on recon." "No, let the rest wait for them, come Elsword let's leave." Elesis said as if she was ordering Elsword, which pissed him off. "No, I'm waiting and I'm no dog for you to take everywhere, and that's final." The rest of the group looked at the two in more silence.

Elesis now had a grimace on her face. She gave up and took a seat next to her claymore, cleaning it. Elsword was still angry but stayed standing, waiting on the two. Even if he was more reserved and distant with everyone, he still cared for them. His feelings for his friends hadn't faltered, not like Elesis. He wanted to protect every single one of them, especially Aisha….and also his sister, of course.

The group waited near an hour before the two missing members returned. Add had on a black and purple suit on with two ends which held sharp steel objects. Walking slowly with his usual small smirk, before he went serious. "Couldn't find Karis nor any of her minions that were here previously." He went to his usual spot near Eve with his grin returning. Ara stared at Add intently as he sat on his dinamos near Eve. Her red and royal yellow eyes glinted, even in this breezy and sandy place. The tails of her dress hung off stiffly and her soft ribbon lay tied around her hair. Her dress was black and white with a squint of yellow lines. She wanted to glare, but refrained for the possibility of being seen, or even questioned. Eve didn't care where Add wanted to sit, even if she did harbor feelings of resentment against him for the small and cruel acts she had witnessed him do and say.

Ara only stared more intently at Add before the group began to meet her with confused gazes. She piped up "we should head back now, unless we want to be met with a sand storm or more monsters." Her deep and unnerving stare was replaced with her usual childish and giddy grin as everyone nodded in agreement, everyone besides Elesis, who was still disturbed.

 ** **-I was going to make this chapter longer, but this ending seemed too fitting to let the chapter go on.****

 ** **-That being said, in the future I will open a discord server, as previously stated, to discuss this fanfic, other fanfics pertaining to Elsword maybe other stuff and open to suggestions too. I might also add in characters that are not canon, as long as I see they don't mess with the lore and there's still some feel of dark and serious Elsword story.****

 ** **-I will TRY to post a new chapter weekly, I have work and school(I'm a senior) but I'll try my best to get content out. I hate when creators leave works unfinished(especially when they're so damn good) and I will try everything in my power to make sure it doesn't come to that point.****

 ** **-I want this story to go on for a while and I also want to dive deep into every pairing, relationship, plot point as deep as I can.****

 ** **-Right now this is just the introduction of the story and I'm hoping to make it into arcs in the near future.****

 ** **-Since this is my first fanfic, know I plan on getting better and adding in more depth and detail.****

 ** **-Until next time, thanks for reading :D.****


	2. Chapter 2

**-So I've gotten some some feedback and I'm gonna try to watch my grammar and change up some stuff if I can.**

 **-I want to thank those that are reading my story and that provide feedback.**

 **-Please if this is boring or not good enough, tell me.**

 **-(Newer Author's Note): I know I missed last week's chapter I'm sorry. Work and school have been keeping me busy. As an apology I will try to make this chapter extra long, and maybe something extra :D. I'll try to keep on schedule especially by the second week of February as I'll be quitting work to focus on finishing school and trying to find a better job in the future.**

 **-Also, all the follows and favorites and comments of encouragement makes me feel awesome, so thanks a lot :D.**

 **(Extra author's note): Sorry if you guys keep getting updates on chapter 2's deletion and publication, the damn publisher on here is annoying keeps messing the file up.**

 **-Enjoy, and p.s. I also enjoy Elesis x Elsword, but I also enjoy Elsword x Aisha. C;**

The group arrived exhausted at one of Sander's inns. The place was owned by a village elder who greeted the heroes with open arms. Everyone in Sander knew of the El Search Party. They had stopped Karis's minions a multitude of times and everyone in Sander was grateful. The village and its elders and people all thought highly of the Party. Sander had been in a tough situation fending off all the monsters alone, it could be considered a war-torn place. Fending off the sandstorms and conditions had always been tradition, easy, but when Karis appeared, everything changed for the worse. The market was nearly empty all the time, when the group had first appeared a few months ago and began pushing back the monsters, things slowly returned to normal. Children and village elders were now able to live in peace as they once had. The older men though, they were always worried even with the El Search Party around. So many men had been lost barely being able to hold off the monsters and the frequent attacks and only a few men remained. Even with the peace returning to the once sullen and barren village, things still felt lonely and the emptiness still resided. The only thing heard were winds, children could not smile as they had lost a piece of their childhoods and innocence, for their fathers had not returned.

The winds blew, and along with them blew the spirit of sander, bellowing like a veil. It was still there but only hanging from a thread. The ground was rocky and the sand could be heard crisp under foot when stepped upon. Although it was covered by the small yellow grain, the floor was made of stone which had long been textured yellow by the impending sandstorms. The long yellow-stoned path gave way to huts, a few inns, and some houses which were sturdily built. Most of them had some kind of strongly tired cloth to their windows as to keep the sand out. There, still on the outskirts of Sander, was an inn, as small as the rest.

The Inn on the outside was made of a solid compact stone with a yellow texture resembling sand-almost like the path. On the inside it was homey and warm. Blankets and decore related to Sander's culture were scattered about. It was a small place but big enough to hold the group. The old village elder in a white turbine was named Insignus. Insignus told them in a soft and crisp voice "please feel free to sit and relax here, your rooms are ready upstairs whenever you would like to head to them. I am very grateful for all you have done heroes and if there is anything I can assist you with please feel free to ask." The group responded with gratitude and many thanks. Although they had been there a few months, the hospitality never gave.

Elsword sat down slowly on a big round leather chair with blankets. Elesis immediately began treating and bandaging Elsword's wounds. He knew better then to resist. She looked at his scars eyeing them closely. She hated seeing such scars on him all the time. The wounds on him weren't as terrible as usual, which lightened her heavy heart somewhat. She lifted her hand a bit and slapped his scars with enough force for him to feel it. He yelped in pain "ow! What was that for?!" He turned around to see Elesis giving him a small grin. He was about to complain when he noticed that the grin she held had more to it. Her soft face had two dribbles of water. Elsword closed his agape mouth, once ready to let out words of anger and bitterness, but now he could only close it with a surprised heaviness. He stared at his sister for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around her in a tightened bear hug. He felt the coldness inside him steam a little, like it hadn't in a long time. It had been a long time since he held his sister like this. Her swift crimson hair fell down in smooth and long locks. He could feel her smooth skin too, he hated that she always wore such exposing clothes. Nonetheless, he held her tight. When he looked at her her usual unfazing and dull dagger-like gaze was broken into a small frown with tears slowly streaming down in small and gentle treasure-like beads of tears. Elesis could feel Elsword's warm body. She never wanted to end this, his heart beat was reason enough to want to stick to Elsword and never let go, as if they were both pieces to an infinite puzzle.

The group looked in wonderment. The two siblings had always fought, so to see them act so caring towards each other made everyone warm inside.

Raven wiped away the small smirk that had cracked through his impenetrable wall before anyone could notice. A certain green elf though, was giddy at the glimpse of light she hadn't seen on the crow's face ever-at least not since she had first encountered him.

 _"Seris? It can't be you…." the Crow Commander was flabbergasted. His sword had fallen to the ground as lifeless as the lives it had once taken. The rage…the shroud of hatred…the red…but most of all, the loneliness, it had all subsided for a glimmer of a second. It was as if all the beast's emotions simmered down from a rainstorm into a sad drizzle of melancholy. the Crow Commander slowly reached out expecting a mirage, expecting the sight before him to be unreal and gone with a touch. Rena looked onto the crow. She didn't know what to do. She saw it all - everything. She saw hatred and malice all enveloped into this broken man, who had become a lost, wandering monster. She saw a man who was not evil, but had let evil befall his now dreaded hand. She saw innocence riddled with corruption and destruction._

 _On this broken man's face fell a tear as soft and yearning as a helpless soul. It fell slowly and silent - yet so loud. On the crow's face, as if to crawl from his most inner-demons, came a smile._

Rena smiled at the sight before her, before the bar keep sounded like an alarm. "Heroes, come drink and eat! All of it's on the house for your kind hearts and bravery!" There on a long and wooden table, laid a long dark-red silk cloth with silver candles lightened. Near them lay an onslaught of dishes wide in size with everything from roasted salamander to mashed potatoes and fries with special spices added to them. Elsword beamed at the food, and before Elesis realized it her hands once holding a warm Elsword, were now holding nothing. She silently chuckled at Elsword's quick appearence to the table and went to sit next to him, realizing just how hungry she was herself from her salivating mouth.

The gang also laughed at Elsword's reaction to the food before they all found themselves sitting on the blanketed chairs quite hungry themselves.

Ara looked around the table, it had been a long time since she felt this way. This feeling...of nostalgia - Family, that's what it was. She hadn't dined with her own family in a long time. This was the closest thing she felt to family since her brother had descended into corruption and the loss of her parents. She smiled warmly at everyone, looking over to Add.

Add was sitting next to Eve with a smug expression on his face. "Kekeke, finally our heroic endeavors are being met with just reward." Eve ignored the lunatic next to her as she looked around at everyone. She had never eaten like this, with others surrounded in kind and accepting smiles.

Lu gave a devilish grin at the food and then to the blonde haired boy next to her, lightly kicking him playfully. Chung responded to her with a smile before poking her nose to which she stuck her tongue out to him for. Lu then looked to Ciel, who again was in deep thought.

"Ciel, what concerns you so much lately?" Ciel turned to Lu acknowledging her somewhat hesitatingly. He quietly said "Solace, I could feel his energy again when we were fighting Karis's underling. Not only that, I felt his energy there too." Lu could see Ciel's worried expression. "Ciel, don't worry if it is Solace and him too, we're strong now, we'll find a way to take care of it." Ciel sighed "you're right milady, I'm over thinking things, do not let my troubled thoughts keep you from enjoying the feast." Ciel wasn't worried as much for Lu as he was for his own selfish intentions. Solace was a part of whatever plan that led to his family's obliteration. He would make him suffer if it was the last thing he could do.

Chung always liked playing with Lu. He knew she hated to be treated as a child but, the way they played together was out of friendship. They always teased each other because although they loved the El Search Party and were friends with each member, they had always felt alone within it. Chung used to speak and laugh so much with Elsword-now it was rare to speak with him at all. Raven used to speak with both of them too but he himself had became more reserved too when he became the Veteren Commander of the Crows. Raven always silently watched everything refraining from joining in. The only one he would really speak with was Rena. Lu always talked with Ciel but something had been bothering him for the longest time and Lu knew there was nothing to be done about it as he avoided all of her questions.

Elsword said his thanks and began shoving food into his mouth. Then, a small object hit his cheek and bounced off of it as he was chewing the somewhat hard to chew lizard meat. It was a piece of fry, he looked up in annoyance to see Aisha try and seclude a giggle to herself, but ultimately fail. Aisha felt odd for some reason, but shrugged it off. Across the table Elesis glared at Aisha.

Aisha received a scolding from Rena as she began eating. Not before long, she felt a small prickle on her forehead. She looked up in time to see the red head hide a small cracked grin. He looked at her seriously before she smirked mischievously back. Two can play at that game Eldork.

Elsword grinned inside. He began to stuff his face again as he felt a weird sensation up his leg. It felt really ticklish and quick to rise from his foot to his thigh. He squirmed at the feeling trying to stop it to no avail. He finally stood up agitated and rigid to everyone's surprise.

Aisha held her hands over her mouth trying to suppress the laughter as a small scale-y lizard crawled down his pants. Elsword looked at her with a look of annoyance. Everyone gave a small chuckle, even Elesis couldn't resist a small smile.

 **-Once again I'm so sorry this took so long to update guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I want to introuduce the lore more before going into the story and relationships more, there will be things here and there though as far as those two things go.**

 **-I tried to make this chapter a bit lighter, but honestly I love adding in as much details as possible. Both that and the dark and serious tone I try to evoke are like my thing. I'll try not to make this too much like that though.**

 **-I wanted to ask everyone's opinion if I should introduce Ain next chapter or later. I don't know much of his story or character so I've been holding off on introducing him, but I can try and learn his story and add him in next chapter.**

 **-I –once again –want to thank everyone for their support and their glorious feedback and comments, feels good 😀. I hope you all enjoy this release, and I'm still working on starting up that discord server when I get the chance. Please feel free to ask anything for now in the comments.**

 **-Much love and thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 2-1

****-So here's chapter 2.5.****

 ** **Also, I have no idea why my author username has the '' in it. As for Rose, it slipped past me, but I'll save myself this chapter.****

 ** **-last but not least, sorry for the grammar errors last chapter, I was too quick to release as I had work and suffered the consequences.****

 ** **-Author's note(new 2/3/18): Sorry, this should have been released directly after the first one but I got lazy to be honest, and on top of that I had my crush over, and that went terrible. Comfort me ;-;, preferably with pie.****

 ** **-Also, I just quit my horrid job so I should have more time to post, and the next chapter should be coming soon. Anyhow, enjoy :D.****

 ** **Chapter 2.5- A Link Never Lasts.****

Rose had managed to slip by unnoticed by the group, not that it mattered. She never ate with them, she hated the scene that always played out. No matter how silent, how separate, or even how susceptible they were to the world and all they had experienced, at the end of the day none of it mattered. None of it mattered because they were all still there, together, Like a family. Maybe it wasn't as happy as it had once been, but they had each other. Something that Rose couldn't - no something she wouldn't be a part of. She just couldn't take the sight. The sight of this connection between each of them, like they were one tightly-knit link - It was a lie, or at least it was to her. No link, not hers, not theirs, not anyone's would ever last. She had seen these connections break like glass pillars holding the world, not any world, but this world. A world with gravity strict in existence, held like a coal under tons of weight.

She was cautious and she laid her head down on the hard bed, not minding the the crank in her neck. The inn although, looking quite small from the outside - enough so to seem as if it held only one floor, actually held two. The second floor is where Rose stayed. The floor was wooden and it was creaky, old, and riddled with spots from wear over time. The wall was also worn down and dark in texture, as if the wood was decayed. Why they made the second floor wooden and left the first one made from sand-compacted material? Maybe to have the inn seem more enticing, or maybe it would have been easier to just make it wooden, although that made little to no sense, Rose really couldn't recall Insignus ever explaining why the layout of this inn had been the way it was, even at times of peace. Well either way, to Rose it really hadn't mattered. There were no windows and that's what attracted Rose to this room initially. Rose was one of the few that left her room as close to how it originally was when she had first entered as possible. Her bed was always so cold as it was just originally a stone slab, like the others' beds. The only difference now was it was layered with some blankets over it. She didn't want it any different though. Looking up at the ancient dark texture of the ceiling she wondered __What shall I do? I shouldn't be here anymore, I only came here to help and I've stayed too long. Princess, Empyrean, I'm sorry.__ As she waited for the darkness to envelop her like every other day, she heard a soft and gentle knock on her door.

Elsword walked on the soft carpeted floor and laid down on his warm bed, he had changed the slab with a wooden frame and put many homemade blankets, courtesy of his sister, on top of it. He had made it himself and Insignus didn't mind at all. Mattresses were lacking due to the serious conditions, so most improvised.

Elsword removed his suit, it was dark and somewhat more red than usual due to the stains from his wounds that had been left before he was bandaged. He layed it near his sword which rested upon the wall, seemingly as if it were to break through the old material. Elsword could feel the warm and soft blankets on his aching body, every time they rubbed against his skin he would feel the tingly sensation of his aching body screaming out for rest. The wounds would sting, but the rest he needed, and wanted, outweighed the pain.

Elesis stared at him from the bed across from his. The room was small so their beds were only a few feet apart. She stared at him and his wincing expressions of pain. Her eyes were unfazing and dull as usual, but behind them there was a need to do something for him every time he would wince in pain.

Back in Elder when Elesis was still working with the two's father to eliminate the rebel groups causing chaos, she began allying herself with the El Search Party. Soon, she found herself differentiating herself completely from the Red Knights. The only reason she had any connection with them was their father and the much needed aid he requested. After her father was sent to hunt down Kaze'aze, a truly vile villain, he disappeared. It was speculated at one point that he was in some kind of a rift. This meaning that he had a chance to return to this dimension. After that, Elesis spent a long time wandering looking for her father, while also leading the Red Knights. After some time though, she left leadership to Penensio and followed the El Search Party permanently, mostly for Elsword.

Elsword wanted a separate room for the both of them, but his sister strongly resisted and after a constantly ongoing argument that annoyed Elsword, he gave in. At first he was annoyed but after some time he realized her presence comforted him like when he was little. Just having someone there made him feel like he could actually accept himself, accept that he was actually there. That the darkness and the things he had done, and wanted to do at times, were just figments of his imagination. Sometimes, he just wanted to let it himself go, and let it all take over, but his friends and his sister gave him power and motivation, as did a fire within him that could be soaked through thousands of waves but never be put out.

His gaze turned from the ancient-looking wall to the opposite side of the small room. There, Elesis laid with her head looking at Elsword with her dull gaze. He stared back at her too, she had on her gown, it was black and transparent. Her locks of hair sat on the bed. Suddenly she stood up and slowly made her way towards Elsword. Elsword wanted to ask what was wrong, but he was tired and he felt that it would be better he just watched. Elesis came over to his bed and slowly made her way into the spot next to him, the bed was small, but she found a way to cozily fit in. Elsword turned to face her, still wincing in pain, a little confused, but oddly not annoyed. Today he was too tired to be annoyed and even more he didn't feel the constant need to be left alone, as usual. He whispered "are you okay?" She didn't answer, instead she placed her hand on his face gently as if she was touching a jewel. "I'm okay, don't worry about me." They both sat in silence before she moved closer to him placing her head onto his chest. __So warm….__ Elesis thought. Elsword could smell her hair, it smelled of a fragrance he had smelled earlier, a nice one which he couldn't make out. He slowly swayed his hand on her hair, feeling every lock. It was soft and felt as if this would be how clouds would feel like, like thin strands of life, the essence of everything. His sister, his role model, was so precious to him. She moved her head up, and Elsword thought her eyes glistened for a moment. Elesis felt his hair, frizzled, but also soft. She slowly moved her hands down feeling his cheeks and how warm they were, then moved her hands down and felt his lips. Elsword didn't know how to feel, he just knew that he never wanted to stop the warmth of her hands, nor the warmth of her body. He had tinged red as he now noticed the extent of his sister's growth compared to when they were younger. Her now more noticeable chest area almost burst out as she lay on him. Her face had formed into pure beauty. He wanted to look away, but couldn't. While he tried to look away, knowing he could't look at her this way, she persisted. Her thumbs slowly felt his lips and how dry, but sensitive they felt. She said in a low voice, as if to speak a secret that only he could hear, "Elsword, I love you." She looked up only to see his once open crimson eyes, now closed fast asleep. She could feel his heavy breathing, knowing how tired he was, she smiled and closed her eyes sleeping to his slow heart beat.

Aisha tossed and turned uncomfortably, her bed was probably the most comfortable of the group, but right now it felt the worst. She kept seeing visions. Visions of everything being stolen from her. Visions of a life she once had which was now destroyed. Although the winds bellowed heavily outside and her room was cold, she had awoken in a sweat. Whispering to herself she detested "Why?….I just want everything to be okay again…." She raised herself off her bed with a great anxiety holding her down. A pressure she hated, but at the same time couldn't resist against, for it was too great. Slowly with the heaviness residing over her shoulders, over her whole body, she made her way to the small kitchen, used by the chef for cooking. There, she drank from a sand-compacted cup which held refreshing water that she had poured. She felt her stomach lighten up a bit. "Hehe, that's just what I needed." then made her way to her own room, before being overcome with curiosity at the noise she heard. _I can barely make out the voice, but I know for a fact that one of them is Rose, and the is_ … _ _that other voice, so low but sharp….Ain!__ She could barely recall his voice, he had stayed out of their last few expeditions for his own necessities, but why was he speaking with Rose, not that it was uncommon for him to not speak. It was just that Aisha never really noticed them acquainting with each other that much. __How odd, and especially at this time of the night.__ Her curiosity bound her there, now on the second floor, how she so gracefully journeyed up the stairs without making noise was beyond El. __Never doubt the powers of a true magician, a Battle Magician at that, hehe__ she told herself. The talking stopped before she knew it and she scurried down the stairs and into her room as fast as a coyote who had snatched its meal.

In a huff she laid down and readied herself for sleep. She was curious about the two upstairs meeting, but the sleep and heaviness of the night was slowly creeping at her. Making sure she had ignored her worried thoughts of all that could have been and was, she looked up at the ceiling, the faded and dirtied, but still standing ceiling and slowly faded away like a tide to the blue.

 ** **-Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for all the feedback and pm's, they really make writing this story even more worthwhile, than it already is. Really, I do appreciate it and I hope you guys also provide more feedback and messages, feel free to ask questions too.****


End file.
